


Ake siphile eziphakemeyo zehlise ndawonye uthando lwami

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Ake siphile eziphakemeyo zehlise ndawonye uthando lwami

"Ukuthula" kuzikhalela uSer Lyle Crakehall, indoda edlula iBrienne. "Izilwane. Dumisani amaphiko lentokazi futhi yazisindisa emva kwezingane zayo!"

Abanye babekhathazeke kakhulu ngeLady Celyn nezikhali zeBlackfish ezihlose ukumjoyina futhi alwe neFreys's manje eyiRwizi. "Bekumnandi ukusitshela, Cheese," kusho omunye sina, "lo ngumthumeli oyingozi ukwedlula abezomthetho."

Ngathembisa uLady Celyn ngenkonzo, uBrienne wacabanga. Noma sekwenzekile ngemuva kokwenzekile, waqonda emgqonyeni esiswini sakhe ukucabanga ukuthi kuzosiza ukudala ukulimala kukaTully. Angikwazi ukuba yingxenye yalokhu.

Utshele uJaime kusukela manje njengoba abuya ethendeni lakhe. "Ukuqhubeka nokusesha kwami iLady Sansa." Kwakuyisithembiso sokuthi bazoqhubeka nokusekela; kwakumele asho ukuthi uma befuna ukumgcina eziqhenya.

"Ngabe ufuna ukuziphindisela labo abangakholelwa emthethweni? Futhi kuthiwani ngendlu?"

"Mtholeni iqhawe lakhe elihle elizomsebenzela."

Wazama ukuguqula umqondo wakhe, kepha uBrienne wayewakha. Ekugcineni wavele wanikina ikhanda ijika, embiza, uStress Stress, lo okuthiwa, ucebile umsizi wakhe endleleni.

"Manje uhlose ukuyibheka kanjani indodakazi kaStark?"

"UVale. Ngisendaweni ephephe kakhulu kuye, ngiyacabanga."

"Ngemuva kwalokho udinga lokhu ngomkhumbi." Umnika isikhwama esincane semali yensimbi.

UBrienne wabonga futhi wenza ukuba ihhashi lakhe likhuphuke, kodwa wamisa ingalo yegolide ehlombe isandla sakhe sokudla saphenduka sabhekana naye. Wabaqabula bonke. AmaJihadist ambalwa abambe iqhaza emhlanganweni onesihluku ekamu likaRenly azama ukumanga, kepha uBrienne wabavimba bonke. Wayengasenamandla okumelana manje, noma ayazi ukuthi ubukelwe, futhi uyisiwula. Kwakufudumele futhi kuthambile futhi uJaime washesha kunaye. "Umphimbo wami uzoqapha inkemba yakho, ukukhathazeka," kusho yena ngenkathi emkhulula.

UBrienne wayengakwenza emlonyeni wakhe, ngakho-ke wayengalala ngokuthula kuphela futhi agibele i-Palfrey jump yakhe. Wayezokuthatha konke, kepha wamelana nesifiso sokubuya futhi azobonwa nguye ngesinye isikhathi, lapho ihhashi lakhe limthwalela kude yize ayenokuzwa amehlo akhe emhlane. Ngizothola iSansa Stark endaweni ephephile, inqobo nje uma nginayo, futhi ngizobuya ngolunye usuku.


End file.
